parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
List of Ghost Hunters Episodes
This is a list of episodes of the paranormal reality television series Ghost Hunters. Series overview season 8 January 11th 2012 Season one (2004) Season two (2005–2006) Season three (2006–2007) Season four (2008) Season five (2009) Season six (2010) Season seven (2011) season 8 will premiere January 11th 2012 Specials Episodes marked "special" in the above tables are listed on SyFy.com as regular season episodes, although they do not appear to be counted as regular televised investigations because episode #601 "Alcatraz" was promoted as the "100th episode," (if the specials were counted there would be more than that). The specials are just reviews and recaps of investigations. The following list are televised Ghost Hunters events that are not counted as part of any particular season of the program. *'2005 Halloween Special' – aired October 31, 2005, TAPS went to Savannah, GA to investigate the Moon River Brewery and The Sorrel Weed House, a historic museum that conducts Savannah tours. Unlike later Halloween specials, this one was not presented live. *'The Best of Ghost Hunters' – aired May 24, 2006. Recap of the 20 best season one and two investigations. *'2006 Halloween Special – ''Ghost Hunters Live' – aired October 31, 2006 at 11PM EST. It was a six hour broadcast originating from The Stanley Hotel in Estes Park, Colorado. WWE Superstar CM Punk, (who at the time was part of ECW and now is part of RAW), joined TAPS throughout the investigation. The viewing audience was able to interact with the team via PDA/cellphone text messages."Ghost Hunters on the job this Halloween", 2006 TAPS interview at projo.com *'2007 Halloween Special – Ghost Hunters Live' – aired October 31, 2007 at 9PM EST. It was a six hour broadcast originating from the Waverly Hills Sanatorium near Louisville, KY. Joining the team was guest Former ECW Superstar Elijah Burke."Elijah Burke goes Ghost Hunting" The episode was hosted by paranormal investigator Josh Gates from the show ''Destination Truth who was stationed in an on-site "interactive center" which posted real time photos to SciFi.com. Also employed was a "Panic Button" message feature where viewers could alert the investigators of any strange happenings as they occurred. Simultaneously, SciFi.com ran an online poll, "The Hunt for the Hunter", Where viewers picked the new TAPS member who chosen among three finalists, Patrick Clark, Mark Fusetti, and Deanna Hoffman. Mark Fusetti was picked as the new TAPS member during the review of the Halloween Special on November 5. *'Return to St. Augustine Light' – aired January 9, 2008. TAPS conducted a special follow up investigation at St. Augustine Light in Florida. It aired before the premiere episode of Ghost Hunters International. *'Revelations' – aired November 14, 2007. Special TAPS Q&A Session with host Josh Gates. *'2008 Halloween Special – ''Ghost Hunters Live' – aired October 31, 2008. TAPS conducted a seven-hour, live, return investigation to Fort Delaware with guest host Josh Gates of ''Destination Truth. Guest investigators were actor Steve Valentine the host of Sci-Fi's Estate of Panic game show, actress Amanda Tapping from the Sci-Fi series Sanctuary and Stargate SG-1, ECW/RAW wrestler Mike "The Miz" Mizanin and Ghost Hunters International members Dustin Pari and Robb Demarest. It also featured the finalists for the "Great American Ghost Hunt": Lauren Telarole (Spirits of Beardslee Castle), Danielle Parody (Private Island Haunting), and Erick and Tammila Wright (Disembodied Voices from Rocky Mountains Past). Danielle Parody's case was chosen to be investigated first during the followup review episode on November 5.[http://www.scifi.com/ghosthunters/live/ 2008 Ghost Hunters Live info] *'2009 Halloween Special – ''Ghost Hunters Live' – aired October 31, 2009. TAPS conducted a return live investigation of the Essex County Sanitarium in Cedar Grove, NJ, with the student crew from the ''Ghost Hunters Academy spin-off series. Guest Josh Gates of Destination Truth hosted the event. During the program, clips from past Ghost Hunters investigations, considered the most memorable, were shown. The special also employed an interactive "Panic Button" feature where viewers could contribute feedback during the event through online and cellphone texting.[http://www.syfy.com/ghlive/index.php Ghost Hunters Live at SyFy.com] *'2010 Halloween Special – ''Ghost Hunters Live' – aired October 31, 2010. TAPS conducted a return live, six hour investigation of the Buffalo Central Terminal in Buffalo, NY. The event was hosted by Josh Gates of ''Destination Truth with co-host Allison Scagliotti of Warehouse 13, with guests Ben Hansen from Fact or Faked: Paranormal Files, Joe Maddalena of Hollywood Treasure, Meaghan Rath of Being Human, Kofi Kingston of WWE, as well as Barry Fitzgerald of Ghost Hunters International and new TAPS member Adam Berry, graduate of Ghost Hunters Academy."Ghost Hunters 2010 Halloween Live event scheduled at the Buffalo Central Terminal" *'2011 Halloween Special – ''Ghost Hunters Live' - aired October 31, 2011. The TAPS team revisits Pennhurst Asylum in Spring City, PA for a live six-hour investigation. The program used live interactive features so the viewing audience could help during the investigation. The event was hosted by Josh Gates of ''Destination Truth along with guest investigators Jael de Pardo, Ben Hansen, and Devin Marble from Fact or Faked: Paranormal Files. Also Barry Fitzgerald, Kris Williams, and Joe Chin of Ghost Hunters International as well as Jason Hawes's daughter Hailey Hawes and the TAPS ghost-hunting dog Maddie.http://www.tv.com/shows/ghost-hunters/ghost-hunters-live-pennhurst-state-1403424/ References External Links * * *List of Ghost Hunters episodes at TV.com pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de Ghost Hunters Category:Lists of television series episodes